Silverstorms origin One Shot
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: SilverStorm is my OC


**SilverStorm in my OC, She is optimus primes twin sister and an energon wielder. She is appeared in a few of my stories so I did an origin for her.**

Orian wait!" Orian turned at the sound of his name, he saw his twin sister SilverStorm running toward him. She was an exact copy of him in appearance, slightly shorter, obviously a female version of himself. "SilverStrom I told you stay behind, this is something i must do." SilverStorm skid to a stop next to Orian, "I know what you said but something in my wont let you do it alone, plus your my twin brother you really think I'm just gonna let you do this and possibly never see you again?" SilverStorms hands were on her hips, Orian rolled his eyes "Fine but you have to do what I tell you, if we are to survive." SilverStorm smirked and walked over to the edge of the Well of Allsparks, "So this is the direct path to Primus's spark?" Orian joined her in looking down the well, "yes it is, and the pathway to fixing our poison plant." SilverStorm stared down into the well, "Ok so how are we gonna get down there?" Orian shrugged, "my plan didn't get that far yet." SilverStorm studied the well for a few more moments, "Well I guess there is only one way." Orian shot her a glance, "SilverStorm! No!" Before he could stop her. She grabbed his hand and jumped into the well. Squealing with delight as they fell SilverStorm just laughed at her brothers face, she had never seen him so scared before and it amused her. "Isn't this fun!" Orian didn't reply he just silently prayed that somehow they would survive.

Moments later Orians eye widened as Primus came into view. "SilverStorm look!" SilverStorm went silent as the two suddenly began to slow down. The twins came to a slow halt before the spark of Cybertron itself, "what now?" SilverStorm whispered, Orian looked just as confused as she was, "I'm not sure." Clearing his throat Orian began to speak, "Lord Primus? Sir? Primus?" Orian looked to SilverStorm to which she shrugged, "I am here." Came a deep voice causing the two to gasp, "Orian Pax, SilverStorm Pax, Why have you come here?" The deep voice asked with kindness, "we have come to help, this war has poisoned Cybertron. We have come to reverse the affects." Orian stated, a low rumble came from the voice, "You two have come to help me?" It was SilverStorm who replied "Yes Sir"  
"You two have shown great courage in coming here, your compassion warms my spark. But I fear there is nothing you can do, the damage done to Cybertron is far worse then any know." Orian frowned "Please Primus we must do something, anything." The well went silent for what seemed like hours, "Orian!" The voice suddenly rang out there names "SilverStorm!" Both were caught in a beam of blinding light, "Orian your spark is pure and true. You have the mind and will of Primes before you. Thus, they wish you to be bestowed the Matrix of Leadership, a collective wisdom of all thirteen primes before you." The light grew brighter causing Orian to shrink back, "let you name now be Optimus Prime, the last of the living Primes! Bear this Matrix and bear it well!" Orian felt his chest plates open and small pangs of pain shot through him, he body shifted and moved.  
SilverStrom too shrank back from the light, "SilverStorm you also have kindness in your spark, your will and energy are recognized. You are to become an Energon Wielder! With your power guard those who can't protect themselves, use your power well!" SilverStorm also felt her body shifting, her back filled with pain but vanished just as quickly as the light. Both were on there knees, both were shaking. When they lifted their heads they were back on top of the well. Neither said a word both just looked at each other's new appearance. Orian...Optimus had a bulkier build now, his shoulders were higher, and his helm was more defined. SilverStorm's appearance was only slightly changed, her helm too was more defined, as were her arms, but the biggest change was that of two feathered wings protruding from her back. They were long if she were standing they would be inches from touching the ground. Both slowly pushed themselves off the ground, "Optimus?" SilverStorm whispered, Optimus looked down at his chest this time opening his chest plates on his own, a light shine from his chest. "Whoa" SilverStorm murmured, Optimus closed his chest plates and looked to his sister, "You too have changed." Pointing behind her SilverStorm turned her head to see the wings, "By the Allspark!" She exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her a blue energy began to glow from them, "Energon Wielder" the words echoed through her head. "How do we explain this?" SilverStorm looked to her brother, Optimus looked at the ground, "I do not know." The ground suddenly began to shake, "Cyberquake?" SilverStorm questioned, Optimus shook his head and pointed to the well as a beam shot straight up into the sky, Optimus wrapped his protective arms around SilverStrom as she hung onto him, "what is it?"  
The beam spread across the sky as a deep voice echoed through the night, "Here my words all Cybertronians, a new Prime has been chosen! His name is Optimus Prime you will know him by the Matrix he carries within him! He will be your new leader! I, Primus have spoken!" The beam disappeared from the sky, Optimus released SilverStorm, "Well I guess we have our answer." SilverStorm looked with a smile to her brother. Optimus returned the smile as the two turned toward the nearest Autobot encampment. "It's gonna take some time to get used to that new name, Optimus? I guess I like it." SilverStorm playfully teased, Optimus just raised his eye brow with a smile and the two began to walk toward a new life, a new destiny.


End file.
